


Ring of Fire

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Series: The Legend Of [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farm setting. Daryl agrees to take Rick out for some hunting and tracking lessons but when a horde of walkers pass through at dawn, the pair are forced to take shelter for the night. Rick's POV. 1st person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

~The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet.  
I fell for you like a child,  
Oh, but the fire went wild.~

It was officially too dark out for my comfort.  
We tracked through the damp foliage, close together and as silent as could be, as we made our way to the dimming silhouette of what Daryl guessed was a cabin. My breath scratched my throat from all the tireless running we had done, suddenly clumsy footsteps being the only sound that greeting me.  
After the search for Sophia had been ended, her lifeless body the only image I could see of her in my minds-eye, things had calmed back down for the time being. It was during our search that I realized just how pathetic I was in regards to forest tracking. A useful trait to have in times like these. It was then that I decided to ask a favor of the best hunter and tracker that I knew. Daryl. My request was simply, to teach me the basics, earning brownie-points for being the person who was banging the brash man.  
Alright, maybe that's not the best way to put it. Even if it was true that I was sleeping with him, I assume he agreed for other reasons. Or at least I hoped.  
We ventured out a little after noon, planning on returning around sunset. It was on our way back to the Greene farm when Daryl had shot down a single Walker. It hadn't been a big deal. Happens all the time. It wasn't that startling when a second approached us and I took it out easily with my knife either. It was when Daryl suddenly froze and stared off into the growing darkness that I knew something was wrong. Following his gaze, my body stiffened when I caught sight of what he had so adamantly been staring at. It looked like dozens of Walkers were headed our direction. I was pulled from my haze when Daryl grasped at my shoulder and lowered his crossbow, urging me to follow him. He led us in a different direction than the camp however, "Where are we goin'? Camps that way." I said, pointing to our original path. We had broken out in a run, "Wha'? N' lead all of em' back ta' camp?"  
He had a point.  
Night was falling quickly as we ran, my legs burning from the adrenalin. We ran until we no lower heard the horde behind us, slowing into a brisk power walk. "There!" Daryl had spoken in a loud whisper but in the deafening silence, it sounded like a shout. I followed his sight again to what looked like a secluded house not too far in the distance. I guessed it was our best bet, thinking that some good could come out of it if there were any useful supplies there.

We had slowed to a crawl while approaching what I could now clearly see as a wood cabin. Silently deciding to stick together, Daryl and I circled the house, checking for any signs of life.  
When none were found we tried our luck at the front door, which was expectedly locked via padlock. Daryl pulled out his hunting knife and easily undid the screws securing the metal lock hooks, while I hoisted a flash light for him to see. Once inside, we fanned out, but there wasn't much to see. It was a single room cabin with one large bed, a dining area and a makeshift living room, complete with wood burning stove. Satisfied with its void appearance, Daryl set down his crossbow on the fold out table and pushed the two person sofa in front of the door.  
"How do we know no ones comin' back here?"  
It was a legitimate question I thought, but apparently Daryl didn't think so as he scoffed.  
"Ah, come on, Gimes. Ya' really tha' helpless? Wood in tha' stove is ol' as hell, there's a lay'r a' dust over everythin', n' there ain't a damn thin' here ta' eat. Figure th's was a huntin' cabin, one's w'th padlocks 'stead a deadbolt usu'lly are, no one livin' here." As if to illustrate his point, Daryl plopped down on the bed, a comical cloud of dust arising, sending him into a coughing fit.  
I couldn't help but smile as he tried to catch his breath, glancing through the window curtains to survey our surroundings, "home, sweet home."  
We filled the air with small talk, until a few stragglers from the hoard passed by. When things had calmed down however, we indulged in the rations we had thankfully brought along for the day. It wasn't much, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.  
Although we hadn't agreed to it, I stood watch. Daryl sifted through the content of the cabin, only finding a half full box of .22 rounds, a rusted pocket knife, and half a dozen old cast iron pans. It hadn't been long before the tireless pacing of Daryl stretched my nerves, putting my senses on edge, "seriously Daryl, can't you sit still?"  
I hadn't turned around but I did hear his insulted huff as his consistent foot steps came to a hault. There was a moment of silence before I heard him move again, assuming that he had chosen a seat.  
I had been proven wrong however when suddenly his form pushed up against me from behind, wrapping his biceps around my abdomen. I felt my face heat slightly, thankful for the darkness within the cabin, "Daryl, I'm tryin' to keep watch."  
His lips were suddenly on the nape of my neck and I realized too late that I allowed a groan to escape my lips.  
Daryl chuckled, "Well, stop tryin'. Nothin' ou' there. Th' hoard w'ndered off. S' so quiet ou' here, i'd hear anythin' comin' 'fore we'd hav'ta even worry."  
When I couldn't think of a reasonable response, Daryl took it as consent. His hands worked feverishly to untuck my shirt and run his hands up over my chest before he unbuckled my belt and pulled at my hips. I will admit, at this point, it was very difficult to say no. I turned in place and pulled him towards me by the front of his shirt, forcing our lips together in demand. The free metal of my belt clanked loudly when he suddenly grined our hips together. I had only managed to muffle my moan by running a hand into his hair and deepening the kiss as Daryl's tongue battling with mine. Unable to help myself, I pulled back and glanced over my shoulder, surveying the yard one last time before speaking, "Startin' to wonder if ya' planned this all out, jus' to get me all alone, Daryl."  
He snickered and pulled back from me, removing his shirt, "Jus' makin' th' besta' the cards we been dealt. Now get naked, Grimes."  
I couldn't help myself from eating up the sight of the hunters bare chest, "bossy much?"  
Although I tried to make it seem like I wasn't excited about the prospect of completely isolated, wild sex with the younger Dixon brother, I could tell that he knew I was anticipating this as much as he was. Besides, even if I wasn't physically attracted to Daryl Dixon like a horny teenager with a crush, no one could resist those piercing bedroom-eyes that cut through even the haze of night.  
Deciding to trust his keen senses, I followed him toward the moth-eaten comforter of the bed, removing my own shirt and gun belt as I went. Daryl paused at the bed, deciding to pull the dusty comforter off all together before kicking off his boots and removing his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Eager as I was, I found myself fumbling with removing the remainder of my clothes, eyes locked on the delicious muscles flexing along the redneck's scared back. As if sensing my gaze on him, Daryl looked over his shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow, "need help?"  
I let out an almost humorless laugh, not wanting to inconvenience him any further, "Nah." I forced my eyes away to focus on the task at hand, adrenaline beginning to flow, as I realized how painful my restricting pants were on my growing erection. When I looked back up, Daryl was already laying on his back on the white sheets of the bed. He lay there, eyes roaming over my now naked body in hunger, one hand wrapped around the back of his head, while the other casually stroked his throbbing shaft. My knees almost buckled at the sight.  
I crept my way up his form, moving his hand aside and taking his member in my own, continuing the pace he had already begun. I licked and sucked small kissed into his forming abs for a moment before snickering, "Ya' always get what ya want?"   
He laughed faintly at this, trying not to show how much he was enjoying my attention, " 'n this regard. Yah."   
I continued my assault, hungry to taste the salty texture of his skin, when he laced his fingers into my hair. I smiled against him, working my way up his chest to take one of his nipples into my mouth. He laughed through a moan before continuing, " Can' help it ya' want me so bad."  
Well, he wasn't wrong.  
But I'd be damned if I let him talk me through this one, no, tonight was my night to take charge and force him to beg for more. Continuing my trail, I managed to get to the weak spot at his throat, where he let out the most delicious moan. "Really? 'Cuz I think it's you who can't get enough of me."  
One thing I had noticed over the course of my sexual encounters with Daryl was that he was a sucker for dirty talk. Sure, sometimes he liked it sweet and slow but the majority of the time he liked it hard and fast, vulgar banter thrown at him to entice him, not to insult. What can I say, kid's a dirty masochist in bed.  
Tonight would definitely be one of those nights at the rate this was going. I brought my lips up to bite at his ear lobe, "I think y'er a starved bitch an' I'm the only one who can give ya' what ya' really want."  
Daryl groaned, his back suddenly arching with my words. When he didn't respond I decided to push him further, the desperate responses his body gave me making me even more hard, "ain't that right?"  
He let out an unintelligible noise and that was all the encouragement I needed. Abandoning the assault on his ear, I repositioned myself so that I could continue jerking him off and extend my other hand to his mouth, where I commanded, "Suck."   
He grabbed a hold of my hand and took three of my fingers into his mouth, wetting them for what I knew he was eager to receive. I never used to be like this but there was something about Daryl that turned me into a violent lover at times. And man did it feel good. To me, there was nothing hotter than manhandling the proud redneck into a quivering, begging mess. Sure, I often felt bad about it after, knowing that there was some type of psychological issue with him that made him ask me for the abuse. It was a never ending cycle, what would start as a beautiful thing would turn into a dirty and vile form of sex, we would both lavish in the afterglow, than the fog would lift, I would feel ashamed, Daryl would seem embarrassed, I would silently promise to make it more sweet next time and than we'd start all over. I knew that even now, as I ate him up with my eyes, that it was a habit that we both needed to brake but I was way too far gone to worry about that now.  
I relinquished my hold on his member and pulled my fingers from the heat of his mouth, "On your knees." He followed my order without question and I almost scared myself with the dark chuckle that left my throat as I positioned myself behind him, "Such a good skank."  
Without warning I inserted my first finger in his entrance all the way up to my knuckle, setting a fast pace as I opened him up. I didn't wait long to insert the second, his ass already loosening for me. The motion was quick and Daryl let out little huffs here and there. Not completely out of my mind, I spent more time with just the two, not really wanting to hurt him. Rubbing small circles into his open thighs, I inserted the third finger and received a small hiss from him. I slowed down only slightly but when the hunter let out a pleading groan I continued with my fast pace, "Ya' like it hard, don't ya', Daryl?"  
It was a rhetorical question but he nodded eagerly anyway.  
I withdrew my fingers, satisfied with my work and leaned back to take in the sight. Man, I could never get enough of this.  
I spit in my hand and used it to slick my own neglected cock before placing the tip at his entrance. I waited only a moment to let some of my pre-cum drip onto his perfect ass before steadily inserting myself. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, fully sheathing myself in Daryl's tight hole. I allowed us both a moment to adjust before withdrawing nearly all the way and slamming back in. He let out a prolonged moan, a mixture of blissful pain and pleasure. I repeated the action, building speed until I was was relentlessly thrusting as hard and fast as I could. The room was now filled with audible curses and growing moans, pushing me on.  
"Gah! Fuck- Rick! Don't s-stop!"   
I continued my barrade, mouth agape, as I viciously brought my hand down on his ass. "Fuckin' like that? Huh?"  
"Yah, yah, yah!"  
"Such a greedy whore, ain't ya'?"  
I quickly spread his legs further as I adjusted my angle, aiming for his sweet spot. Daryl let out a near shout as I ran a hand up his back to take a painful hold of his hair.  
"S-shi- mfh. Fuckin'. Christ. Gaa- h-harder!"  
I didn't stop my attack on his prostate, wanting to hear my partner beg me even more but knowing that I couldn't last much longer. I let my free hand, which had been grasping bruises into his hip, slide up his cheek where I brought it down in another piercing smack.   
It was just after this that Daryl let out a string of unarticulated curses and gasps, which ended with, "-fuckin' yes, Rick!" And with it he suddenly sped up impossibly faster only to stiffen as his orgasm exploded, taking him under. The sight pushed me into my final stage, speeding up, now desperate to meet my climax with the hunter. It was only a dozen thrusts later that my vision went blurry, I relinquished my death grip on Daryl's hair and brought both hands to his hips to keep him steady as I rode out my own orgasm inside his now impossibly tight hole. We both collapsed with the final exertion, desperately trying to bring our breathing back under control. When I pulled out of him, limp and thoroughly satisfied, a stream of searing cum followed. I rested on top of him for a moment, kissing my message of admiration into his neck, before falling off to the side where I rested on my back. Daryl followed, flipping himself over as I couldn't help but snake an arm around his neck to draw him closer. We laid like that for several moments before my lover finally gave a 'review' as to what had just happened, "shit".   
To my displeasure, he pulled away from me, but only for a moment. He had leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve something before returning to our comfortable embrace, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in hand. He pulled one from the carton and lit it, throwing the pack aside half hazardly before intertwining his fingers in mine. He took a long drag and let it out, my eyes growing wide at the action. It didn't really bother me but the look on my face must have been comical because Daryl laughed, "Wha'?"  
I motioned vaguely to the smoke now billowing in the air.  
"Wha'? Never had a post-sex smoke before?"  
I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at this, "I don't smoke. It's just- it seems so cliche."  
Instead of answering me, he stared at me, a smile playing on his lips as if he were testing my limits, as he flicked the collecting ash onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been practicing with my sex scenes lately and noticed that I had a distinct lack of violent but satisfying smut. So. Here ya' go. Haha I'm rather self-conscious about this one, so please let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
